Forming alliances
by HerbertTheOwl
Summary: Seven demigods must travel to Hogwarts to protect the boy who lived. Join Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Clarisse, Travis, Connor and Will as they make new friends and learn new things. The only problem is that Luke Castellan, their resident bad guy has teamed up with Lord Voldemort, the evil wizard. Rated T for some strong language and most definately violence in later chapters.
1. We recieve a quest

**Hey, HerbertTheOwl here! I love these HP/PJO crossovers so I decided to make one myself! I know its over done, but this is told from the POV of a minor character. Enjoy!  
****Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, all rights belong to their respective authors.**

A coincidence is a chance meeting or happening. For example, meeting your best friend on whilst on vacation and finding out you are staying in neighbouring cottages is considered as a coincidence, unless, of course, it was just a surprise planned by your parents. Unfortunately, for demigods, things were never just a coincidence. The chance pf something being a coincidence for them was about as likely as Thalia Grace wearing a dress... Confused? I'll start from the beginning. Not the literal beginning, because that would take forever to write. What I mean is I'll start from where this story begins.

My name is Will Solace. I'm a ten year old son of Apollo and an all year camper at Camp Half-Blood; I had been for three years now. Camp Half-Blood is the only safe place for half-bloods, half-god, half-human, that is, or demigods as we were more commonly called. Camp's got a whole bunch of cool activities like the lava wall and the arena. But my favourite by far is the archery range. I guess that makes sense, seeing as my father is the god of Archery. Our camp director is this really grumpy guy called Mr. D, or Dionysus. Yes, the God. Wondering why he's here? Well, long story short, he got in trouble with his dad, Zeus, for chasing an off-limits nymph, twice. Zeus punished him by sending him here to do 200 years of service as well as banning him from drinking wine. So, naturally, Mr D was always annoyed and hated all of us.

So, anyways, I was sitting on my bed, on the brightly coloured Apollo cabin, tuning my guitar. My eldest sibling, Lee Fletcher was at a counsellor meeting, and Michael Yew, second in command, was, along with most of my other siblings, having ancient greek lessons. The reason I wasn't with them was because I was in advanced greek because I was a year rounder whilst everyone else went home for school, except for Lee and Kayla. Speaking of Kayla, the door of the Apollo cabin swung back violently, threatening to break off its hinges. My sister rushed in, soaking wet and grinning like a madwoman. She spotted me and ran over, forgetting to shut the door. "hey, Willie-Baby!" She exclaimed before pulling me into a hug. I rolled my eyes and said, "What do you live in, a barn?" Kayla drew back and frowned at me, "What- Oh!" She turned round and noticed the door swinging wildly in the wind. Zeus must've been in a bad mood. Kayla bounded over and slammed the door and then proceeded to climb up onto my bed and kick back, very nearly knocking me off. From first glance, you wouldn't think Kayla was a child of Apollo since we mostly had blonde hair, blue eyes and a tall build. Kayla, though, had jet black hair that she kept in a pony-tail and hazelnut brown eyes. She was small for her age. In fact, she was smaller than Toby who was eight whilst she was fourteen. "Get off my bed, Kayla." I told her. Kayla sat up and pouted, "Aww, why?"

"Because you're making my bed wet." I replied, setting down my guitar. Kayla smirked at me, "I think that was just you last night!" She snickered at her own joke and I sighed. I'd walked right into that one. Kayla stopped laughing and sat up to stare at me, "Why do you always have to be so serious all the time? You're only ten!" She asked. I sighed again, choosing to ignore her question, but, unfortunately, Kayla persisted, "Why do you have to be so boring? Why don't you join in with the fun? why-" Luckily, before I did something I might regret, there was a knock at the door. Saved by the bell... or, rather, save by the knocking at the door. I jumped off the bed and opened the door to find Thalia Grace standing there. Remember me mentioning her earlier? Good, or not good, depending on how you answered. Thalia Grace was the daughter of Zeus. She was a year older than me and one of my best friends. Her hair was spikey black and she had electric blue eyes. Never, and I mean NEVER get on her bad side, unless you wish to die. One way of getting on her good side is by never playing any pop music, like One D, Justin Bieber, Rihanna, etc. This was why we got along so well. "Will, Chiron wants to speak with you. Come on." I grab my jacket, put it on and head outside, closing the door behind me with a wave to Kayla. Thalia and I chat as we make our way to the big house. We walk inside. The council meeting is still going on. Thalia takes here seat leaving me standing, unsure of what to do. Chiron spots me and smiles, "Ahh, William, you're here. Please take a seat next to Lee." I do as he says, slightly annoyed by him calling me William as he knows I despise the name. As I sit down Lee glances at me and smirks "Hey, William." He grins. I scowl at him and turn my attention to what Chiron is saying. "Now, you may be wondering why I have brought some younger demigods here. Lady Hecate has requested we transfer a few demigods to Hogwarts; an English school for witchcraft and wizardry." Murmurs rippled across the room as I tried to wipe the grin off my face that had appeared as soon as Chiron had said 'Hogwarts'. I couldn't help it. It sounded like a pig disease. Then Earl from Athena spoke up, "But why now? Why didn't Hecate ask this before?" I glanced over at him and noticed Annabeth for the first time. "Because trouble is stirring and we think that Voldemort, an evil wizard threatening to destroy the wizarding world, my have made an alliance with... Luke Castellan. The mutters started again and everyone looked unsettled by this. Especially Travis and Connor, who were sitting with their head counsellor, Chandler, because Luke was their older brother. I should probably explain. A year ago, a son of Hermes named Luke Castellan let a hell-hound loose into camp, setting it upon newcomer son of Poseidon, Percy Jackson who had no idea what was going on. After, Luke left camp with a group of other demigods and continues to cause trouble all over America. The reason for all this? He was bitter. He hated all the gods, especially Hermes because he said they didn't care. What I want to know is how the Hades he thinks this makes his senseless slaughter of demigods and attempts to overthrow the gods and plunger America into chaos justifiable. "So why are you sending younger demigods, then?" Beckendorf asked. "Harry Potter." Chiron replied, everyone stared at him confused. He carried on, "More commonly known as 'The Chosen One' or 'The Boy Who Lived' because, as a baby, he survived against Voldemort. Your job is to protect the boy from Voldemort's inevitable return. He is starting his first year at Hogwarts this September, meaning he is 11-12." "Wait," I say, "So why am I here? I'm a year too young!" "You can pass as eleven, and so can Connor."

There were seven of us going; Clarisse, Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, Travis, Connor and I. Naturally, we had to fly to England. I was fine with that but Percy and Thalia weren't too thrilled. See, Thalia was afraid of heights which was ironic, really, seeing as her dad was god of the sky and Percy was a son of Poseidon so him and heights didn't go well together. As we sat on the plane (in first class, of course!) we talked about hogwarts. "I'm going to feel like a right idiot brandishing a stick about in battle." Clarisse groaned. "Same" Thalia agreed, "Don't know why they can't just use their hands, like Lou Ellen." At this, Annabeth looked up from her book about architecture and, using her extensive knowledge of everything, she explained why, "They couldn't use their hands as their magic is a weakened version of Hecate's because many of them are only legacies, or they've been blessed, so they have to use magical items to both enhance their magic, and to harness it because without a magical item they wouldn't be able to tap into and control their magic." We all stared at her. Annabeth glowered at us before returning to her book. "Wow, "Percy said, "I feel like I've just eaten a dictionary." "She wasn't telling us the meaning of a word, Kelp head!" Thalia said rolling her eyes. Travis pretended to clutch his head in pain, "Too. Many. Words." He said dramatically and collapsed in a heap. Connor nudged him with his foot, "Annabeth, I think you killed him." Percy and Thalia started cheering and Clarisse said, "Thank the gods for that!" I grinned, "We need to find a place to dump his body." Travis sat up and pouted at us all, "You guys are mean!" He climbed back to his seat and pretended to sulk. We sat in silence for a few minutes and then Annabeth tore herself away from her book, "The thing that worries me the most is that everyone will stare at us because of our American accents." "We'll just tell them to go fuck themselves." Thalia said loosely, leaning back in her chair. Percy fake-gasped, "Thalia Grace, did you just swear?" "Yup. What of it?" Percy shook his head, a smile playing on his lips, "I thought better of you Ms. Grace." "I'm sorry, Mr. Jackson. Also stop using my surname, or I'll strangle you with a fishing net!" Percy just smirked at her and we lapsed into silence once again. Not an awkward silence, but a comfortable one. It was mostly like this for the rest of the journey.

**So, did you like it? What can I Improve on? Thanx for reading and remember to review, like and favourite!  
****HerbertTheOwl**


	2. Platform 9 34 and Talking Hats

**Sup guys, I finished chapter two! WOOOO! I did intend to put it up earlier but school got in the way. But it's the Easter holidays now! So possibly more updating... hopefully. I am going on holiday and I probably can't take my laptop, so we'll just have to see how that works out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Harry Potter. If I did then crazy shit would happen.**

**Chapter two**

**Platform 9 ¼**

After we landed at the airport, we grabbed our stuff and followed directions from a letter and map Chiron had given us to a place called the Leaky Cauldron. There, we were supposed to meet Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts, who had come down specially. apparently, he was good friends with Chiron. So after an adventure of wrong turns, confusion and arguments (especially between Thalia and Percy) we found the Leaky Cauldron. An old guy with long, silver hair and a beard to match waved us over. Figuring he was Dumbledore, we headed over, joining him at his table. "So, "He started, "You must be the demigods. I am Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts. I trust you had a pleasant journey here?" We replied by nodding our heads and muttering 'yes'. Then, Dumbledore proceeded to tell us about Hogwarts, about Harry Potter's story, and about Voldemort. He spoke in a hushed voice for there were many people about. All our stuff had already been brought for us and was waiting for us at Hogwarts except for our robes, wands and some money which he handed to each of us. "Each of your wands are different to suit yourselves. "He told us, "But now I must leave. I will be seeing you soon, demigods." With that, he got up and disappeared out the back door, leaving us to make our own way to Kings Cross Station. So we set off on yet another adventure. Luckily, the station was fairly easy to find; there were signs everywhere, and soon after we found ourselves standing inside the entrance of a large station, bustling with people. Everyone seemed to be in a hurry, rushing about, bumping into other people and, generally being in a bad mood. "Okay," Annabeth began, sidestepping to avoid a tall angry man in a business suit barging past, "Chiron said that we need to get to platform nine and three-quarters. To do this we have to run at the wall just by platform ten." Thalia glanced at Annabeth in disbelief, "What? That's crazy!" I nodded my head in agreement, as did the others, except for Percy who grinned and said, "Nope! That's just magic!"

I rolled my eyes, "Come on, we don't want to miss the train!"

I lead the others through the masses of people, weaving in an out. It was kind of hard to see as we were smaller than a lot of the people around us, but we still successfully found the sign that read 'platform 10'. We came to a halt. "So we just… run through the wall, right?" Connor asked nervously. Annabeth nodded, and I gulped. Suddenly, this didn't look so easy.

"Wait!" Thalia said, "Look!" She pointed to a group of people. They seemed to wizards (and witches) too because they all had trolley's with various magical looking items.

"Now," A plump, red-headed woman spoke, "What's the platform number?"  
"nine and three-quarters!" A small girl piped up, also red-headed. We glanced at each other, hopefully. "Just watch and see what they do." Annabeth mouthed to us. I turned back to the family. The little girl spoke again, "Mum, can't I go..."

"You're not old enough,Ginny, now b quiet. All right, Percy, you go first. The boy that seemed to be the oldest marched forwards as we turned to glance at Percy- the Percy we know, that is- who frowned and said, "Hey! He stole my name!"  
"Just keep watching!" Annabeth scolded. The boy approached the wall, but just as he reached the divide, a group of tourists walked right in front. "Styx!" Annabeth cursed. It was only then that I noticed a boy, to our left, also trying to look past the tourists at the family. I frowned. The guy had jet black hair and green eyes. A pair of slightly broken glasses sat in front of his eyes. I realised he matched the description Chiron gave us of Harry Potter. He turned, and noticed me looking. Cautiously, I approached him. "Hey, Will where are you- oh." Thalia saw Harry and realised who it was.  
"Hey, are you new to Hogwarts too?" I asked him. Looking slightly relieved, he nodded. I grinned and held out my hand, "I'm Will Solace. And that, "I gestured to Thalia, who had come up next to me, "is Thalia Grace." Harry shook my hand,

"Harry Potter. Do you know how to get to the platform, by any chance?" He asked hopefully. I was about to reply, when Annabeth called us over. Both Thalia and I turned to find that the others had approached the woman. We started walking over. I turned back to Harry, who was still standing there, "You coming." He nodded and followed us over. The woman smiled at us and I noticed that two more boys, after Percy, had also gone.

"Hullo, dears"She said, "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new too!" She pointed to a boy who had the same red hair.

"Yeah, we are." Clarisse said.

"The thing is," Travis spoke, "We don't know how to- how to get to the platform."  
The woman smiled again, "Oh, it's easy. All you have to do is walk through that wall. If you're a bit scared, then you can break into a run! Why don't you go now, before Ron!"  
Annabeth smiled gratefully, "Thank you."  
Unfortunately, the others decided that I should go first. I saw no point in arguing, so I turned to face the wall, my stomach churning, and started walking. _This is stupid. I'm gonna walk straight into the wall!_ My hands shook more and more as I got closer. I broke out into a run. The wall was really close now. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact... but the pain didn't come. Slowly, I opened my eyes and gasped. Before me stood a whole new platform. It was still packed, like Kings Cross, but the atmosphere was nowhere near so rushed. Families walked by, some already in their wizard robes, and others still in ordinary sorry, muggle clothing. But the thing that really took my breath away was the train, the Hogwarts Express. It was absolutely massive. "Wow." I jumped and turned to see the others had come through. With my friends standing awestruck, I took the opportunity to introduce them to Harry, who was standing to the side. "Guys." I said, getting their attention, "I'd like to introduce you to someone." Thalia frowned at me,

"Wha- Oh, right! Harry Potter!" The others glanced at each other in confusion as Thalia grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him over. "All right! This is Harry Potter. He's our new buddy!" Harry seemed a bit overwhelmed by Thalia, and also possibly by the others staring at him. Annabeth was the first to realise what she was doing and she stuck out her hand, introducing herself. Cautiously, Harry took it as the others also said their names. "All right!" I said, clapping my hands, "Let's find ourselves a compartment!"

The train was already packed full when we got on it, but we managed to find a compartment fairly easily. Clarisse slid the door open and collapsed on a seat. The rest of us followed her lead, Percy closing the door behind him as he was the last one. "So, Harry." Percy started, as he fiddled with Riptide, in pen form, of course, "Did you know about the wizarding world before?" Harry shook his head,  
"No. I live with my Aunt and Uncle, and they're both muggles so I didn't know. What about you guys?" We glanced at Annabeth, who rolled her eyes,

"Nope. We got the letter and got on a plane to come here. I hope it's gonna be worth it." We fell into silence. Travis eyed Harry's suitcase, and I sighed, knowing exactly what he wanted to do. I grabbed Riptide off Percy and chucked it at Travis' head. "HEY!" Both boys complained, "What was that for?" Travis asked, rubbing his head,

"I saw the way you were looking at Harry's bag." I replied, "Sorry, Percy." Travis scowled at me as I settled back in my seat. "Hey, look!" Connor said, pointing through the window, "It's that boy from the station! Ron, right?"

"Yeah. He looks as though he can't find anywhere to sit. Should we invite him in here?" Annabeth said, also glancing through the window.  
"Is there enough space?" I asked,

"Sure." Annabeth replied. She got up and slid the door open,

"Hey, "She called out to the red-headed boy, "You wanna sit with us?" Ron looked relieved and he nodded. He came in and sat down in the spare seat,

Thanks. Every other compartment was full! I'm Ron Weasely, by the way."  
We introduced ourselves to him. When Harry said his name, Ron gasped,  
"Harry Potter? The boy who lived? Everybody's heard of you! You're famous for defeating You-know-who!" Harry looked uncomfortable.

"Apparently, yeah. But I don't remember anything except green light."  
"Do you-" Ron sat forward, nervously, "Do you have the- y'know, the scar?" Harry nodded his head, and parted his hair, revealing the scar. Everyone wowed at the scar. It was pretty kick ass.

We all sat up, anxiety bubbling inside of us, as the train pulled into the station. The rest of the journey had been fairly entertaining. We'd met Hermione Granger, a curly, brown-haired girl who was scarily like Annabeth, and we'd also met Draco Malfoy and his goons. Malfoy was a snob and a complete asshole. He talked trash about us demigods and Ron to our face, saying that Harry could do better with his choice of friends. Harry was awesome though, he was all like, "I think I can decide who my friends are, thanks." Well, he said something along those lines, anyway, We also got loads of strange sweets. The chocolate frogs were really nice. You got these cards that came with the chocolate frogs with famous wizards on them that you could collect. I wasn't too bothered about it so I gave all my cards to Ron, as did the others. 

The train came to a stop and we got off the train. The wizard robes that we'd previously changed into felt really weird and unfamilliar. I couldn't understand why we couldn't just wear normal clothes. "Firs' years follow me!" We turned to see an extremely tall man, wearing a brown, patched trench coat, holding a lantern calling us over. Harry recognised him and he rushed over, the rest of us tagging along, behind him. "Hagrid!" Harry called. The tall man turned and noticed Harry, "Harry! It's great t' see you. Best come with me as yer a firs' year." He turned to the group of first years that had collected,  
"We'll be travellin' by boat." I glanced over at Annabeth and Thalia who just stared in horror. "_Percy," _I said, in Ancient Greek, "_can you ask your dad not to kill them?" _Percy nodded and closed his eyes. A few seconds later, they flew open and he said, "Done!" Satisfied, we went to catch up with the rest of the group

I was glad I wasn't in a boat with Thalia or Annabeth. Poseidon kept up his promise, though he did give them both a lot of trouble. When we got off at the other side, they were both drenched. I couldn't stop myself from laughing and neither could the others as they stomped ahead. We reached the massive doors and Hagrid knocked three times. A tall black-haired witch dressed in an emerald cloak came to the door. "The firs'- years, Professor McGonagall." Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She turned and lead us into the entrance hall which was probably big enough to fit one or possibly two of the cabins from camp in it. The ceiling was much too high to see as we made our way to and up a marble staircase. We carried on walking and I heard the drone of many students through a doorway to the right. I figured the other students were already in there. But instead of joining them, we were ushered into a small corridor. We crowded in and stood, glancing about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall said, "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats, you will be sorted into different houses."  
Professor McGonagall proceeded to tell us about the four different houses and then finished by telling us to smarten up before the sorting ceremony. As she said this, her eyes fell on a boy who's cloak was askew. I recognised him as the boy who'd lost his toad and had come around looking.

"I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

Professor McGonagall left the chamber.

"How do they sort us into houses?" Harry asked Ron, anxiously,

"Some sort of test, I think." Ron replied, "Fred told me it hurt a lot, but I think he was joking."

I swallowed. A test? I didn't even know any magic! What the Hades was I going to do? I glanced at my friends who all seemed to be thinking the same thing. Suddenly, a few people behind me screamed. I looked up and gasped. About twenty ghosts came floating through the wall. They didn't notice us as they seemed to be having an argument, "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"

One that looked like a fat monk said.

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost- I say, what are you all doing here?" A ghost dressed rather strangely in tights noticed us.  
Nobody answered his question; we were all pretty shocked.

"New students!" The fat friar spoke up, smiling at us, "About to be sorted, I suppose?"  
A few of us nodded, still unable to speak.

"Well, I hope to see you in Hufflepuff! It was my old house, you know!"  
"Move along, now. The sorting ceremony's about to start."

I turned back to see that Professor McGonagall had returned. I watched as the ghosts filed through the wall, one by one.

"Form a line, please." She told us. We did so and I found myself between Ron and Connor. My stomach did backflips as we followed Professor McGonagall out of the Chamber and through huge double doors. I though nothing could be more shocking than those ghosts but I was wrong. The whole hall was lit up by thousands of candles floating in the air over four long tables, where the rest of the students sat. Gold plates and goblets had been laid on the table and at the top of the hall, another table was occupied by the teachers. Professor McGonagall lead us over to that table as hundreds off faces stared in our direction. I shifted uncomfortably, trying to not think about it. Instead, I focused on what Professor McGonagall was doing. She placed a four-legged stool down and on top, she put an old, ragged, dirty looking hat. I wondered if we had to do some sort of magic trick with it. Noticing everyone else staring at the hat; I did too. For a few seconds, there was silence, but then a rip opened in the hat, looking strangely like a mouth.

"What's it gonna do? Sing?" Clarisse murmured incredulously. But that's exactly what it did do:

_Oh,you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your tops hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
Y ou might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell brave of heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And you won't get in a flap!  
You're safe in my hands(though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap! _

Everyone burst into applause and I clapped my hands, unsure. McGonagall stepped forwards with a scroll in hand,  
"When I call out your name, you will put on the hat, sit on the stool and wait to be sorted."

She started calling out names, but I was too nervous to concentrate. My attention went back to her when she shouted,

"Chase, Annabeth!"  
Annabeth stepped forwards, shakily. She sat there for a long time, before the hat shouted,  
"GRIFFINDOR!"

Relieved, Annabeth took off the hat and ran to join the far left table which had exploded into cheers.

The next of my friends to be sorted was Thalia. Luckily, she was also put into Griffindor and so was Percy. I started getting worried. I didn't want all my friends to be in Griffindor and leave me stuck in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Or even worse, Slytherin. I tapped my fingers on my leg, trying to calm myself down as Hermione Granger was also sorted into Griffindor. After that snob, Malfoy had been sorted into Slytherin, it was Clarisse's turn. After about a minute, the hat yelled,  
"SLYTHERIN!"

A bunch of ugly cheering rose from the Slytherin table as Clarisse walked over. A few more names were called and then,

"Potter, Harry!"  
The whole room broke out into whispers as Harry stepped up to the stool. Harry sat there for a long time. He too was sorted into Griffindor. I lost track of the names after that until Professor McGonagall called,

"Solace, William!"

For a moment, I forgot about being nervous and was annoyed about her using my full name. I hated it. But then the nervousness flooded back in and, with my legs shaking, I placed the hat on my head and sat on the stool.l

"My," A voice said, "Aren't you tricky to decide? Not Slytherin, that's for sure. A son of Apollo would never do well there,"  
I wondered how he knew I was a son of Apollo.

"Prehaps Ravenclaw? No no... I can tell you're brave so you'd best be in …

GRIFFINDOR!"

I jumped up, relieved. Placing the hat back on the stool, I headed over to the Griffindor table and seat down next to Thalia who clapped me on the back.  
Next up was Connor. It wasn't long before he, and his brother after were placed in griffinor. I grinned at them both as they sat down opposite us whilst the Griffindor table cheered wildly.. I glanced over at the Slytherin table, where Clarisse sat apart from the others, glaring down at her silver plate. I grimaced, before turning back to the front where Ron was being sorted. The hat sorted him into Griffindor, and he looked so relieved he might cry.

The sorting hat ceremony finished and Dumbledore stood up, and made a speech.

After that we dug into our food, talking happily amongst ourselves. Everybody seemed to be at ease, but I kept looking over at Clarisse. I knew she would never admit it, but she was probably upset that she wasn't with the rest of us. I sighed, hoping she wouldn't take it too badly.

**Well... it was longer than the last chapter. Did you like? or not? I'm always open to constructive criticism! But if it's just criticism then I won't be too pleased, but whatevs.**

**BYEEEEEEEE**


End file.
